memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Defiant
Archive Start a new discussion Matte painting :Moved to Talk:Matte painting ::Please have a look. ;) Tom 21:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Image licenses Please note that images from the Star Trek Magazines should be appropriately licensed. They should use as their license template, with an owner of Titan Magazines. Please also add them to the Category:Memory Alpha images (interior art) category too. This allows us a better idea of how much interior "art" we're using, etc. In fact, any artwork or photograph that comes from a magazine or book should use that particular license and category. Thanks! -- sulfur 14:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't entirely sure about that; seems like yet more newly introduced templates, but I will try to implement them. Thanks for your info. --Defiant 21:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Several topics Dear Defiant, I'm applauding and rooting for your efforts on what you are doing with Matte painting. As somebody who has undertaken similar efforts on comparable issues, I know how much work is involved...That being said, might I ask what you intend with the page; Is it a concept page or is it a list page, or both? If it is the former or the last, might I suggest you beef out in time the practice and techniques of matte painting tailored to Star Trek, as I did with studio model (thank you by the way for the once-over)? Please, do not consider this as negative criticism, but as a heads-up, considering the flak you've received on the Gorkon nomination...While I'm at it, could I invite you to take a look at the CGI-page? I've taken some of your's and Cleanse's advise to heart and adjusted one of the listings as per your suggestions; I was wondering if it met with your approval...Kind regards--Sennim 16:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your comments. I'm currently quite busy, but I'll get back to you on those subjects. --Defiant 16:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm yet to check out the CGI page (I still will), but I don't really like being considered as sort of the sole authority on the matte painting page. It's a community site, and it's a community page, so do with it as you wish... pretty much. The reason I haven't been focusing on "the practice and techniques of matte painting tailored to Star Trek" is I wouldn't be any good at it; I'd probably cause a whole load of copyright issues, copying too much text verbatim, since I don't really have a clue about that side of it. You're free to concentrate on that yourself, if you wish to. Having said that, just because it's what you decided to focus on in such articles as CGI and studio model doesn't mean that every effects page has to follow that formula. But go ahead with it if you wish. --Defiant 18:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, from now on you are.. You'll be considered the foremost expert on matte paintings, purely because you have so much research put into it. Do not be put off by it, it is some sort of a being a "go-to-guy" for these kind of matters....And nmind you, it isn't a bad thing, by now you know more than anybody else--Sennim 19:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Haha! So, apparently hardly anyone knows anything about matte paintings. Really, the only things I know about them are that they're painted, you get two different kinds (the digital, computer-created type and the painted-with-a-paintbrush, traditional type) and they can be combined with live-action and/or miniatures in post-production (thereby varying from backdrops, which are used on the set). That's literally "it"... and that's how long the article would be, if I alone was to write it as a concept page. --Defiant 19:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Your faith in my knowledge of matte paintings is flattering but, I highly suspect, ill-placed. --Defiant 19:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) No matter, as for now, my friend, as the saying goes, In the Land of the Blind, One-Eye is King, from now one you are the expert...--Sennim 19:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've now had a chance to have a proper read-through of the CGI article. It's alright, but could be better. The citations still need to be sorted out completely and it looks like the table of images in the first section could do with some additional organization. The page also includes a really long quote from Adam Lebowitz. I think that could be edited down; I don't really see enough reason to go into discussing the CGI for Toy Story and Babylon 5, when (after all) it's a Star Trek wiki. Also, the blurb I read about matte paintings made for some pretty interesting reading, definitely proving that you know more about that technique than this so-called "expert"! ;) --Defiant 22:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your efforts, as usual extremely appreciated, yet: *"table of images in the first section could do with some additional organization"- please elaborate *"long quote from Adam Lebowitz"- which one? Though if it is he one starting with "When a CGI company...", I,ve this to say; While it is true that he's very elaborate in wordings, he is also the one who actually worked on Star Trek. That cannot be said of either me or you, so as far I'm concerned it stands. Trying to diminish the quotes I've included makes you, well , I'll leave that up to your imagination... *"to go into discussing the CGI for ''Toy Story and Babylon 5'"- huh, where? Where the F...ck did I mention Toy Story ..--regards--Sennim 22:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::In regards to points two and three, I believe Defiant is referring to this section. This quote does indeed refer to both Toy Story and Babylon 5. I agree with Defiant that the quote is a bit long. Perhaps you could summarise Lebowitz's main points in your own words? In doing so, you could ensure the focus is on ''Star Trek, not other franchises.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I know, but this is a opinion of a bonafide staffer making a point, who actually worked on the show whose opinions are not necessarily mine, but supersedes mine or whomever on this site not associated with the franchise nevertheless, Lebowotiz was making a point in his own words, which was not mine to interpret, therefore I've chosen to had it included uncensored, and btw woe unto them who w'll try to deny that. Rephrasing is the start of history falsification and I'll have no part of it....Sennim 00:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :What's the point in asking for input, then, if you're just going to argue against it without taking it onboard and start swearing?! Sorry, but I thought you were asking for my genuine opinion! Forget I said anything; the CGI article's absolutely perfect!! --Defiant 01:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::If I may intervene again: ::Defiant - I believe Sennim meant no offence. I think Sennim was just being humorous with the swearing. ::Sennim - this an encyclopedia, not a message board. As an encyclopedia, we report on what others have said. This necessarily involves summarising and synthesising different sources. Otherwise articles would be just huge blocks of text copied from different places. A rule of thumb for quotations is to keep them short and sweet. In this case, a link to Lebowitz's original post will be available if a reader wants to see what he said exactly.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It is clear that I've offended you, for that I sincerely apologize...it has never been directed at you personally, though it might have been interpreted as such. Terms used, utilized in situations, I feel strongly about (to partisan extends), might have been otherwise interpreted, for which I'm deeply sorry. Know that I consider your person to be of the highest quality, regardless what.. @Cleanse, absolutely true, however in this particular case I truly believe he made a valid point, worthy to be read or quoted in its entirety, coming from the horses' mouth so to speak, which is why the quote is so uncommonly long. As a matter of fact, and this I FIRMLY believe in, it is not only what people say in interviews but also how they say it, containing at least some additional information, the last attribute always lost in translation when trying to reword it.--Sennim 02:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Now I'm unsure about whether to take you seriously or not, Sennim. Ultimately, that's immaterial; as Cleanse said, this is not a message board. I've taken the step of editing the info, since this is a community project and the community consensus seems to be to go ahead with the edit (I'll be happy to reconsider that decision if you can prove that the overall consensus, from those who have not expressed their views here, is to keep the info about Toy Story & B5). As for the "more organization" suggestion, the images currently don't seem to be arranged in either chronological or production order; I suggest that this be changed. --Defiant 03:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) As far as I know the images were arranged in chronological order, but if I'm in error, please go ahead and correct..--Sennim 03:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I now see they're apparently in production order; my bad! The mix of shots from various series and movies was muddling me up. Another suggestion is to include the productions (the episode and film titles) in brackets. --Defiant 03:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Mmmhmm, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they mentioned (at least on my screen they are)?--Sennim 03:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, they're there. I'm not suggesting they be added, but that they be enclosed in brackets; these things – "(" and ")". Thus, essentially formatting them, as they'd be in the style we usually use for citations. --Defiant 10:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I misunderstood, done..--Sennim 11:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Cool! I think it looks slightly better, now. :) --Defiant 11:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, by the way how does the the CGI-species list strikes you, I was acting on yours and Cleanse's suggestion made at the time, does it look right to you? On another note, are you going to cover digital matte painting as well in your article, I'm asking because I noticed the Detrian system, which I think is the first or one of the very first digital matte painting in TNG..--Sennim 12:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC)